Contrary to the Common Circumstances
by sydrians
Summary: Apparently, Blaine's sweet words and dashingly gorgeous lips had found their Kryptonite. Warning: contains one of Blaine's cheesy serenades.


**Title:** Contrary to the Common Circumstances  
><strong>Author:<strong> anotherweasley (Tumblr)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,200~  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Apparently, Blaine's sweet words and dashingly gorgeous lips had found their Kryptonite.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>One of Blaine's cheesy serenades.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am currently stuck in an apartment with no internet, and I will seriously write anything.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt, just come watch me? Just a restaurant, nothing big."<em> Just a restaurant<em>. More like the freakin' Masa, if you'd have asked Kurt. You know, being one of those perfect sons and all, Blaine should have just let his parents accompany him to one of his stupidly aristocratic performance nights in those restaurants that teemed with snobby people who huffed if you looked at them for too long.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because you love me and you also love watching me perform - "

"But, Blaine," he interrupted, hastily clearing his throat, "they're all so elite there and, gorgeous choices of outfits aside, I still feel like I'll stick out - and not in the way I usually do," he added upon seeing Blaine's pointed look. "I'd feel like a complete stranger."

"You've got to be kidding," Blaine laughed, leaning into his unyielding boyfriend. "Kurt, you have so much more etiquette than I do, and I grew up with this stuff."

"You're just saying that," he muttered under his breath, resting his weight against Blaine in return.

"Honest, I'm not - trust me, you're perfect for it. Please?" Blaine nudged Kurt and pulled out those damn puppy dog eyes Kurt hated - for loving - so much.

"Ugh, fine, but I'd much prefer you sing Katy Perry over some evocative rendition of Musetta's Waltz. Kind of dull for you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you! You're the best." Blaine merrily kissed Kurt on the cheek and Kurt thought it would be okay (and if he got this payment each time, well, he wouldn't be complaining any time soon).

Apparently, Blaine's sweet words and dashingly gorgeous lips had found their Kryptonite.

Tugging his bowtie nervously, Kurt sat at his and Blaine's reserved table - second row, a little left off centre - and squirmed in his seat, glancing fleetingly about at the people that..._weren't even noticing him. _

Okay, admittedly, Kurt would generally be pretty offended, because _did anybody realise how much effort it took to look this this?_ but blending in with these upper class civilians, Kurt didn't feel so much like a dim-witted Ohio hick. It felt pretty good, actually.

He finally began to relax against the cushioned seat (keeping his back absolutely ramrod straight - and how did that combination work again?) when Blaine sauntered onto the stage, looking very proper and dapper in his beige suit (yeah, including the cummerbund). Just another of these gracious, well-off ladies and gentlemen.

You know, at least until he opened his big - and still dashingly gorgeous - mouth.

The music began, intro ringing out sounds of an accordion. Romantic song. Blaine took the moment to smile down at Kurt, winking not-so-discreetly. A few heads turned to face Kurt and the small blush that smattered his cheeks. Some frowned, some smiled - others just looked like they weren't satisfied about much anyway.

"_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night - and they call it bella notte_." A few of the audience members chuckled lightly. "_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes on this lovely bella notte_." Blaine smiled at Kurt again.

He continued to sing, sometimes tearing his gaze from Kurt's to look around the room and wink at a few ladies (it was like being gay was a rite of passage that gave you the privilege to flirt with women).

He sang the chorus once more, completely wrapped up in the song, completely wrapped up in _Kurt_ and drew unconsciously closer each time_ bella_ slipped from his lips.

He finally finished, a good two metres away from Kurt, breathing a little heavily.

"_Un bella notte per il mio bel regazzo_," he murmured dreamily, returning to the stage. Kurt knew enough Italian to decipher _that_ and he was probably blushing beet red at this point. Fancy. Kurt heard somebody sigh, tried to glare at them, but his face decided to become incapable of doing anything but smile.

Contrary to his earlier promise, Blaine sang an old, slow song for the elderly in the group (and there were many). By the end of the third ancient song, they'd forgotten Kurt and smiled so hard you could no longer see the wrinkles around their mouths. One even fanned herself. Some of the men seemed kind of ticked off, though.

Blaine finished his set a little while later and background music began to play softly as people ordered and received meals.

Blaine returned from behind the stage, but before he sat down, he leaned toward Kurt, capturing his lips in a kiss. The same man who sighed now pointedly groaned, shuffling his menu loudly on the table as a futile attempt at passive aggressiveness. Kurt moved to pull away, but Blaine framed his face with both hands, deepening the kiss with a throaty chuckle and sitting down with a content smile at their perpetrator. The man's face was beaming pink and he averted his eyes to his menu. Kurt could probably fry a good breakfast on his face at this point.

"Oh, well, okay - " he quickly snatched the menu, forcing his eyes to the elaborate - and unnecessarily dear - entrees and meals decorating the page. Soon, however, Blaine's hand was easing the menu down and he still looked so damn _smug_, more so than before.

"You've been staring at that for five minutes, Kurt. What would you like?"

"I - I can't accept this! It's all so - "

" - expensive, yeah. That's why I took you. I was offered a free meal for myself and another."

"You used me for free food!" Kurt laughed.

"I used the free food for you, darling." Blaine's eyes were doing that smitten-puppy thing again. "Choose something."

Kurt ended up ordering a tofu dish that could have served four, so he and Blaine shared. Kurt was honestly trying hard to be elegant, polite, but how was he supposed to _not_react when Blaine started fighting Kurt's fork with his own?

They were the bane of a few patrons, and as one called over a waiter after Blaine laughed a little too loudly, they jumped from the table and fled the restaurant without a word, taking refuge in Blaine's car.

"After all the hostile people I've encountered in my life," Kurt laughed, panting a little, "I have never found myself around the amount of tension that I was in tonight." Blaine relaxed in his seat a little, tilting his head to look at Kurt (and oh no,smitten puppy, _smitten puppy_).

"They probably all forgot how it felt to be drunk with love."

"Oh, now _that_ was positively cheesy," Kurt replied, despite the earlier blush colouring his cheeks. He took Blaine's hand and they smiled at each other.

"I was just being since –" Kurt cut him off with an _intoxicatingly _long kiss, eyes rolling back a little as they broke apart.

"You always are, I know. I love it. I love _you_." He touched their noses together for a moment.

"I love you, too."

"But I'm still never coming here again."


End file.
